Blindsided
by Brokenspell77
Summary: Feeling disconnected and withdrawn from everyone - especially Alex, Chris finds himself alone thinking about his current situation. But when he discovers the answers to his questions in an unlikely way, it shocks him to the core. WARNING: Explicit slash!


Chris stepped under the hot spray of the shower, the water falling rapidly over his body. The water soaked his hair and little rivers ran in various directions from the back of his neck and down his broad shoulders. Steam quickly engulfed the room and Chris stood happily in its midst. Feeling his aching body finally begin to relax, he let out a contented sigh.

The scolding temperature he initially decided on began to burn and sting his skin a painful shade of red, so Chris played around with the temperature gauge until it cooled slightly and ducked his head and went back to his previous postion under the shower head, letting the now cooler water rain down upon him and soothe his aches and pains. Droplets of water fell from his nose as he watched the water run into the whirlpool at the plug hole between his feet.

Tension had filled Chris to the brim lately, for reasons he couldn't ascertain. He knew he didn't feel like himself. Around the guys he felt disconnected, as if he was on the outside looking in, watching everything pass him by. Conversations. Matches. His life. He was detached, and he couldn't figure out the reason, no matter how hard he tried.

Chris mulled over the situation as the steam and water swirled and surrounded him. He was content for the time being in his own personal cocoon. With no one else around he could just chill out and be by himself and not feel so withdrawn.

He tipped his head back and ran his fingers through his damp hair keeping it away from his face as he let the water cascade down his chest and run down his abdomen toward his groin.

One thing Chris had learnt was that the key to his current predicament was Alex. Since his best friend had found a girl that could actually stand to be around him, even when he was being a giant dick, he had began to spend more and more time with her and less time with Chris. Chris refused to entertain the idea of being jealous, even though it was plainly obvious that the green eyed monster was well and truly on the rampage. He had rushed to the decision after his first meeting with her that Alex's significant other was a 'twat' and didn't deserve to be with Alex at all.

With Alex's attentions elsewhere, Chris surmised that is where his disconnect began. Feeling somewhat left out in the cold by Alex and pissed off at Alex's woman for taking him away, he himself took a step back from anyone and everyone else.

Chris had allowed himself to agree with that notion, but wouldn't let that train of thought out of the station, let alone pick up speed on the tracks. His mind however constantly pestered him and asked the question; why are you so jealous of the woman who makes your best friend happy?

He couldn't find the answer. Or more like refused to find the answer. He rationalised that Alex had the right to be with someone. Alex had the right to spend time with his girlfriend. But it still irked him that he'd barely seen Alex these last couple of weeks and the blame laid square on her shoulders.

The density of the steam had increased now to a something akin to a deep fog, so much so that it concealed the body that had silently slipped into the open shower unbeknownst to Chris. Slow, methodical steps moved in toward the oblivious Chris, they moved carefully so they didn't disturb the pools of water on the tiled floor and alert the unsuspecting man to their approach.

Chris swished the water with his foot, destroying the whirlpool momentarily and watched on as it reformed and the water resumed its descent down the plug hole. Envious Chris wished that he could just wash away all his current emotions and that annoying train of thought that constantly badgered him down the plug hole, but it wasn't that simple much to Chris' dismay. Deep in the depths of his mind he understood why all these things had arisen, but the denial built walls imprisoned the idea and Chris refused to listen to it.

Chris' eyes slipped shut, desperately attempting to keep his mind wandering to its usual destination and to just enjoy his momentary solace. He was totally unaware that it was to be broken in a single heartbeat.

Soft hands splayed on his shoulders and Chris couldn't help the instinctive flinch at the contact in shock that someone else had entered the shower without his knowledge. He turned his head to see the intruder, but before he could get a glimpse of who it was, one of those soft hands moved from his shoulder to his cheek, gently pushing his head back so his gaze was focussed onto the wall directly infront of him.

'What...' Chris began to say before being shushed.

A delicate kiss placed on his neck, was swiftly followed by another as those mysterious hands slid down his sides taking a firm grasp on his hips. Chris felt the tension he had fought to eliminate return to his body as his limbs felt like they were weighed down with concrete and unable to move and react to the person making these sexual advances.

Chris wasn't sure what was going on, his brain felt two steps behind unable to keep up with the actions from the unknown being that had joined him in the shower. Despite being taken off guard and shocked beyond belief, apart of him felt like he knew the person, he was safe with that person.

Chris' eyes slipped shut again as those soft lips found their way back to his neck and travelled down to his shoulders. The water still poured down relentlessly from above, as did those lips that had began to turn more intense and forceful. The hands that had locked onto his hips had seized their grip and ran teasingly back up his sides and the expert fingers stroked around to his front and began to run in no real direction over his chest and abdomen as if they were tracing invisible patterns on his skin.

As the hands and arms slid around to his front, Chris felt the owner of the talented hands and lips step in closer to him for an easier reach, a familiar scent filled Chris senses and he let his head fall forward and he saw the hands that were eliciting such pleasure on his body continue to run over his skin. He knew those hands.

Chris' head was telling him to turn around and and to tell the person to back the hell off and end this. But the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place and he didn't want the moment to stop for anything. So Chris stood rigid, letting those hands and lips willingly devour him. The wall built out of denial, that took up residency in his mind began to crack and crumble and he entertained the idea that his unidentified lover was really the person that he had longed for for many years and only just realised.

Kisses began to nip at the side of his neck and he could feel warm breath ghost over his skin causing goosebumps to raise up on his arms and a shiver run through him. Instantly those hands on his abdomen reacted and ran back to his shoulders and caringly rubbed up and down his arms warning those goosebumps away. A sliver of doubt entered Chris' mind at that point, the caring action displayed by his visitor was unexpected. The person he thought it was would never act like that...

Chris' head screamed louder, begging him to stop this, but his hands remained planted on the tiled wall. A familiar tightening began to develop in his groin and his body and head began a frantic war over control.

His lovers hands had found their way back to his torso, sliding easily over his wet chest and back down to his abdomen. Fingers began to skim along the contours of his abdomen, dragging droplets of water with them as they ran around feeling the muscles tighten under the tantalising pressure as Chris tensed at the delicate touch.

'Just relax' A husky lust filled voice whispered into his ear and that was all the clarification Chris needed. He could always identify that voice no matter what.

'Alex...' Chris managed whisper back, his voice sounded defeaning to himself though.

Alex tugged Chris' arms away from the wall and turned him around to face him. Chris' eyes swept into Alex's before averting them, unable to reconcile himself that it really was Alex who was treating him so well in the shower. Certainly like no male best friend should.

Alex lifted Chris' chin up bringing his gaze back on him and he smiled warmly before he leaned into the bewildered and unresponsive man. The lips that had ravished Chris' body previously now met his own. A quick kiss that lasted mere seconds sent Chris spiralling, he watched Alex pull away, yet he could still feel Alex's lips on his own and he brought his hand to his mouth in disbelief.

'You're not exactly being as responsive as I hoped' Alex said, the disappointment clearly evident in his tone.

Chris just stared foward dumbfounded, not believing this was real. He watched as Alex stepped closer, the spray from the shower head raining down upon them both now, making Alex's blond streak in his hair bleed into his natural brunette locks. Denial, the story of Chris' life continued its stranglehold, preventing him from believing that what stood before him was genuine.

'Is this not what you want?' Alex queried.

Chris locked onto those well known brown eyes as they bored into him. Eyes full of hope, lust and an alarming amount of worry. Chris didn't know what to say, and even if he did he wasn't sure he'd be able to say it. He felt voiceless.

The train of thought that he had refused to let run away with itself was starting to move along the tracks slowly and the solid wall made up of brick by brick feuled denial began to shake as Chris couldn't deny that the man that had made his body tingle and shake with excitement and arousal was the same man that he really did harbour feelings for.

Growing apprehension that he had misread the situation and the signals fell over Alex and an overwhelming amount of embarassment swept over his body. He felt stupid not to mention weird standing practically naked in the shower with his completely naked best friend.

Chris and Alex both looked up and the mirrored confusion they both felt was acknowledged and understood. 'I'm sorry, I should go' Alex said, feeling foolish.

'I don't want you to. I just think I need answers' Chris couldn't understand why Alex was here. Or why he came onto him. As far as he was aware Alex was happily in a relationship with her. It was beyond comprehension in Chris' addled mind.

Alex backed away as the adrenaline coursing through his body began to wane. Unlike Chris he was never comfortable discussing his emotions and putting his feelings under the microscope. He barely felt comfortable thinking about his feelings on his own. Despite his reluctance however, he implored Chris to ask the questions that were on his mind

Chris began simply. 'Why are you here?'

'I thought that would be obvious' Alex answered, knowing full well what Chris was really wanting to know the answer too. He looked up to Chris and as he stayed silent he saw Chris' face fall in disappointment.

Alex sighed and decided to plow through his misgivings of delving into his emotions. 'We split up. Well, I broke up with her, because I like someone else' As he finished his sentence Alex looked back to Chris who was staring right back at him awaiting every word that he spoke with hope. 'Love someone else actually' Alex finished quietly.

Chris couldn't help the smile that plastered itself over his face, he stepped away from the hot spray and made his way to Alex. He stroked softly down Alex's stubbled cheek with his thumb and kissed him. His hands caressed down Alex's body, his actions echoing Alex's minutes beforehand. Chris took control and without hesitation he took hold of the towel that was fastened loosely around Alex's waist and tugged it free from his hips and chucked it not caring where it landed.

As they seperated, Chris rested his forehead against Alex's and an infectious smile shone as he declared his own strong feelings for Alex.

He guided Alex back under the warmth of the shower and as the water washed over them and ran over every inch of their bodies their hands did the same. For the first time they explored and discovered each other as they crossed the invisible line from friends to something more.

A grin spread over Alex's features as he pulled Chris flush against him and his lips found Chris' again, this time the kiss was ferocious as the two battled for dominance as their tongues swept into each others mouth exploring each other for the very first time.

The frayed connection that Chris had felt for the last few weeks he could already feel returning. Not only that, but the connection was more powerful and exciting than ever before. Chris felt like he was an auto pilot, as his lips and hands explored the glorious body of the object of his affection.

His mind was on overdrive as he succumbed to the knowledge that his jealousy was rooted in his love for his best friend. The wall of denial crumbled and tumbled as the train of thought smashed through it and sped along the tracks without a chance of slowing.

Chris felt like he was floating as he was bombarded with new sensations and new experiences. Alex's skilled fingers slid down his stomach and dangerously low down to his pelvis. Chris held his breath as Alex's fingers dragged lazily through his pubic hair before curling around his rapidly hardening cock.

Alex took a firm grip around his length and Chris' mouth fell open with a gasp as the light delicate touch that Alex seemed to have mastered sent shockwaves rippling throughout his body. Alex smiled against Chris' mouth when he felt his lovers cock twitch inside his palm.

Despite their inexperience of having such relations with another man, neither held back as cautious hands groped hard muscled flesh. The stark contrast of what they were used to and what they were now experiencing was instantly evident to both. With a woman everything was so much softer and delicate and yet feeling such hard muscle and strength used against each other, turned both men on even more than they could've ever imagined.

Alex's fingers began a slow teasing journey down to the base, before slowly making the repeat journey to the head of Chris' cock. The pressure on his dick was just right as Alex continued slow and languorous journeys from the base to tip. Chris wrapped his arms around the waist of Alex pulling him closer, loving the feeling of Alex's body heat radiating off of him. Chris felt hard flesh rub against his stomach and he looked down to see Alex's cock trapped between their bodies, hard and begging for attention. Chris revelled in the knowledge that he turned Alex on that much when he had barely touched him as yet, something that Chris felt needed to be remedied.

Chris spun them around so their positions were reversed and he backed Alex up against the cool tiled wall. The chill of the tiles made Alex shiver and instinctively he arched his back away from the wall. The chill quickly became an after thought as his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Chris sinking to his knees and eyeing his length that protruded from a patch of dark curls.

Chris shifted uncomfortably on the tiled floor, his calves and feet resting in the many pools of water on the ground. His nerves ran rampant, but his lust and hunger were stronger and he took his first tentative taste of the man stood before him.

Despite it being his first time, Chris found his feet quickly. He realised that any doubt he had and not just about the blowjob but about all the current developments, had disappeared once Alex had confirmed he felt the same way. His nerves still wracked his body, which was to be expected, but the new sexual experiences he was participating in felt so right, for the simple reason of he was experiencing them with Alex.

All the years they had known each other they shared everything. Even through Alex's grim determination not to express his feelings to anyone, he still wound up telling Chris the things that were swirling around in his head that he would never think of telling anyone else. Trust and loyalty and many other components had always been such a solid foundation of their relationship for all these years, and what Chris had initially thought were cracks in their foundation, was really the instigator of solidifying their relationship and taking it to the ultimate level.

Chris had begun to pick up speed as he willingly excepted more of Alex's length into his mouth. He could taste the salty taste of precum on his tongue as he heard a quiet moan escape Alex's lips. He immediately loved that sound and wanted to hear it again and again. He moaned around Alex as he took all of him in and the vibrations made Alex make that sweet, delicious sound again.

The moans increased in frequency and volume soon after and Chris felt Alex's dick twitch against his tongue. The feeling of Chris' tongue running down the underside of his shaft and sucking on his balls made Alex's fists tighten and he wound his fingers that had started the ball rolling in the first place into Chris' hair, tightening further once Chris took the tip back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the ridge of the head.

'Feels so good baby' Alex moaned. The fact that he could get Alex to be so expressive and loving, something that Alex had rarely if ever been able to articulate to anyone, sent a sense of pride bolting through Chris.

Chris reached down and took hold of his neglected cock at the same time as he continued sucking eagerly on Alex. Everything felt so new and exciting, never before had his own hand on his own dick felt so good. He felt so sexually charged, and he didn't want to hold anything back.

Alex looked up at the ceiling, the water rushed down onto his face. He gasped loudly as Chris hummed around his cock and deep throated him again, he could feel his orgasm approaching. He looked down to see Chris' swollen and glistening lips wrapped around his dick, and it was as if Chris could sense he was being watched because Chris' eyes shot open. Those ocean blue eyes locked onto his and he almost came right then and there at how handsome Chris looked at that moment in time.

Alex ran two fingers down over Chris' cheek before lifting his chin up and motioning for Chris to stand. Chris got to his feet and as he did so he was met with a flurry of movement which ended with him restrained against the chilled tiled wall this time. His chest was pinned to the slippery wall with Alex pressed tightly against his back.

Alex's hand skimmed down to his lower back silently asking the question, which Chris answered with a push back against Alex's body. Chris felt like they had rewound and were back where they started with kisses being peppered over his neck and shoulders and talented hands running over his body once more. But he suddenly changed his mind when he felt a single digit run down the cleft of his ass and rub gently at his entrance.

In spite of himself, he felt himself tense at the knowing intrusion he was about to feel. That feeling was dwarfed by the surge of arousal and the knowledge he was about to feel Alex inside of him though. To finally engage in the most intimate act with his best friend sent waves of many different and opposing emotions wash over his whole body, the most distinct being apprehension and worry, it consumed him and he felt like he was beginning to drown under that particular wave.

Alex was so intune with him and sensed the tightening in his limbs and the shaken laced breath that Chris released. 'You okay? Do you want to stop?'

Chris paused and shook his head and just answered truthfully. 'Just a little nervous, I guess'

Alex placed his chin on his shoulder and nodded his understanding and kissed at Chris' stubbled jaw and once again found Chris' cock in his hand and began to jerk Chris off slowly to help him keep relaxed.

Chris' head lolled back into Alex and kisses peppered along his cheek before claiming his lips. 'I'm ready' Chris declared.

Alex's finger eased its way inside of Chris and Chris immediately concluded that it felt good. Different. But good. He wasn't really sure what to expect or what he was meant to feel, but the feeling that topped the list was one of trust. Alex was gentle and slow and Chris knew once the first finger was inside of him that Alex would look after him. He felt the tension slip away, as did Alex and he took that as a sign and he began to work his finger in and out slowly.

As a second finger worked its way into him Chris felt his dicks first reaction to the intrusion and as it rested in Alex's palm, fingers still sliding languorously down the length it twitched and Chris could feel the beginnings of his orgasm building.

At the feeling of Chris' warm tight ass contracting around his fingers, Alex's own arousal started to increase, he wanted to be inside Chris so badly, but more than that he wanted to make sure Chris was ready and that he would feel the least amount of pain possible. He picked up the pace of driving his fingers into Chris' ass and scissoring them inside trying to stretch Chris as much as he could.

Chris pushed back eagerly at the increased speed and pressure not resisting when Alex pulled completely out and pushed back in more forcefully. Chris took it hungrily, his breathing started to waver and deviate from normal as Alex's fingers delved deeper inside his ass and Alex's other hand continued its ministrations on his cock.

A swarm of sensations overwhelmed Chris, his legs began to wobble and loose their strength, his body felt on fire and his sight blurred with previously unseen ecstasy and arousal. He moaned out a string of expletives and his dick throbbed within Alex's grasp.

Alex nuzzled into him and Chris snapped his head and met Alex's lips with his own and kissed Alex with such passion and fervor that even Alex found hard to match.

'I need to fuck you right now' Alex smiled breathlessly as Chris pulled back from his ferocious kiss.

Alex pulled his fingers from Chris and took a step back allowing Chris some room. Chris peered over his shoulder and the sight of Alex stood behind him, his cock aching and begging to be inside him and Alex's brown eyes gleaming with love and lust all for him made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He positioned his hands on the tiles and bent forward and spread his legs slightly letting himself be Alex's in the most intimate way.

The sight of Chris wanting him just as much as Alex wanted Chris made Alex's breath hitch in his throat. He took a deep breath to compose himself before returning to his and Chris' own private waterfall. He took a firm hold of Chris' left hip, and guided his cock to his ass. As the head pushed through the entrance and slipped into Chris' tight heat, he heard a hiss of pain escape from Chris and he immediately stilled himself.

'You okay? Do you want to stop?' Alex asked hurriedly, worrying that he had hurt Chris.

'No, don't stop' Chris replied, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Alex reassuringly. 'I just need to get used to it. I need to get used to you'

Alex smiled at Chris' words and soon after he felt him push back slightly. Within moments Alex was fully sheathed inside and was trying desperately to stave off his impending orgasm. The feeling of Chris' warm tight flesh surrounding him made his head spin, this was the most aroused he'd ever been Alex immediately decided. He then saw Chris' arm disappear underneath them and the rhythm it settled into made it obvious to Alex that Chris was jerking his cock and straight away Alex felt his dick react to the sight and he changed his mind that that was now the most aroused he'd ever been. The only downfall he'd concluded was that he couldn't see Chris handling his cock properly.

Chris now hung his head, watching the waters journey down to the plug hole again, his mind flashed back to his earlier wish that he could rid himself of his feelings for Alex and everything that came along with it, he was certainly glad his wish hadn't come true now. Chris let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he tried to get accustomed to the feeling of having Alex inside of him to the hilt. He wanted to explain to Alex just how it felt, how good he felt inside him, but his brain was fried and he couldn't form the words. Instead, he rolled his hips and moaned out his approval, indicating at the same time that he was ready for more.

Alex felt tingles run through him and then Chris contracted around him and he moaned Chris' name loudly as his excitement reached new dizzying heights. Alex pulled back and watched as more of his cock reappeared, before thrusting his hips and sending his length back inside. Chris immediately repositioned his hands onto the wall and braced himself for the next thrust from Alex's hips.

Alex had done a thorough job of preparing Chris, as the pain he felt was minimal and fleeting. Chris grunted as Alex snapped his hips again and Chris felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, he removed one of his hands from the tiles and reached for his aching cock again and set a brisk rhythm and sychronised with Alex's now harsher thrusts.

Alex gripped onto Chris' hips harder, his nails digging painfully into the skin leaving red marks in their wake in an effort to ward off his impending climax. It was fruitless however, as his orgasm was building and building and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Chris became even more responsive under him and met Alex's thrusts halfway, the sound of flesh pounding into flesh rung out into the room, aswell as grunts, moans and groans that increased in volume each and everytime they echoed around the abandoned room.

Chris' sight blurred as he felt that familiar rush take him over, his hand worked harder and faster as his balls tightened and he clenched around Alex as his orgasm tore from him. His cum splattered and pooled on the tiles and he cried Alex's name loudly.

The sinful sound of his own name made Alex's smile grow even bigger.

Chris rode out his orgasm as he jerked his cock until he was spent and Alex continued to thrust into him through out his climax nearing closer to his own. As his lust filled haze dispersed slightly, Chris removed his hand from his softening dick and curled his arm around his and Alex's bodies and groped at Alex's ass encouraging him to keep up with the frenzied pace.

Alex didn't let up as he snapped his hips harder into Chris, he felt his cock react and he knew he was close and so did Chris. His breathing was erratic and his moans became husky as his lips kissed along the spine of his best friend.

Chris still pushed back, meeting Alex's erratic movements and Alex announced softly that he was coming and with a final thrust he held himself deep inside of Chris as he came whilst uttering Chris' name. Through out the haze of his orgasm, he felt Chris' hand move from his ass and stroke lovingly along his arm. Alex leaned forward as his orgasm came to an end, his head resting between Chris' shoulder blades and he peppered soft kisses on the smooth wet skin beneath him

As Alex's equilibrium returned, he stood up straight and pulled his softening cock free from Chris. Before he could even ask if Chris was okay, the older man turned and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck pulling him into his body and kissed him.

'Alex...' Chris mumbled against Alex's lips.

'Yeah?'

'Alex...'

'Yeah!' Alex replied loudly. 'Wake up dickhead!'

Chris's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. His heart raced and his body dripped with sweat. He took a look around his current surroundings. His eyes fell upon Alex, who was sat beside him on the edge of his bed.

'You okay?' Alex asked.

Chris looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings of their shared hotel room as realisation dawned on him.

'Hello?' A hand waved infront of his face. 'Anybody home?'

Chris turned and looked at Alex, a sense of panic swept over him and he found he could barely look at him. 'Yeah, yeah I'm up'

'Good for you. Fucking hell, how much weed did you smoke last night?'

'What?' Chris asked.

''Nothing. Why are you acting like a spaz?' Alex stood up from Chris's bed and headed toward the door.

'I'm not' Chris replied weakly. His mind was in overdrive, not really sure of what to say or do. His stomach dropped as he realised his own subconscious answered the burning question that he had needed to be answered for the past few weeks gone by. He was disconnected and jealous because he not only missed Alex's company, but he wanted Alex for himself.

He wanted Alex in the most intimate of ways and flashes of his vivid dream struck him like lightning as he remembered how Alex's body felt under his touch, how he sounded when he moaned his name, how he tasted when he was in his mouth. His mind wondered if any of that was actually true.

'Whatever fucktard, I'm going to get breakfast, do you want anything?' Chris barely registered the words as he was so lost in his own thoughts, he just answered with a feeble shake of his head. 'Well there must be something wrong, you don't want food!' Alex replied sarcastically, and he awaited the bitchy reply from his best friend, but it never came.

Alex opened the door, but before he stepped out he spoke again. 'By the way Chris...' He paused and waited to make sure he had Chris's full attention, and when Chris looked over at him he continued. 'You might want to take a cold shower'

Alex winked at him and closed the door, as he left with an all knowing smirk.

A confused look crossed Chris' face before he looked down his body to see a rather crude and obvious erection tenting through his boxers and the thin bed sheets.

He felt completely blindsided.

'Fuck!'

...


End file.
